Teenage Dream
by Klaroline28
Summary: BadBoy!Blaine Blaine Anderson arrive dans la famille Hummel-Hudson suite à un accident malencontreux et bouleverse tout les plans de Kurt. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Présence également des Warblers
1. Prologue

_Hello ! Me revoici avec une fanfiction. La première sur ce couple. Je sais que c'est un peu cliché avec Blaine et tout mais je suis vraiment fan de ce Blaine là ! Et des histoires d'amour qui se construisent avec des personnages brisés. Elle ne sera sûrement pas bien longue suivant mon inspiration. Si je vois que pas mal de gens la suive et qu'elle plait et que l'inspiration me vient, elle pourra durer sinon j'écrirai la fin -j'espère- et on verra. J'espère quelle vous plaira donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais. Je poste de suite le chapitre 1 pour vous faire une bonne idée de la fanfic :) !_

 **Prologue :**

Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le lycée, il y allait mais sans grande conviction surtout à cause des brutes qui ne cessaient de le pousser, de l'insulter,... Personne ne faisait quelque chose pour l'aider et le châtain savait bien qu'ils avaient mieux à faire et qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre Karofsky à dos mais ça ne leur coûtaient rien de réagir même une seule et unique fois.

Il avait été ravi de rejoindre le Glee club et de commencer à trouver sa place mais s'était jusqu'à ce que les cheerleaders le rejoignent également. Au début, les relations n'étaient pas vraiment la joie entre celles-ci et Kurt mais aussi avec Rachel et Mercedes. Non pas qu'elles ne soient pas gentilles, au contraire, seulement elles étaient là pour détruire le Glee club et Kurt n'aimait pas ça.

Le châtain lançait d'ailleurs des appels discrets à sa descente aux enfers, il ne pouvait plus aller au lycée sans redouter les moqueries et les insultes qu'il recevrait. Il était obligé de se balader avec des affaires de rechange dans son sac à cause des slushies qu'on lui balançait. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus, ça devenait trop et encore, il lui restait encore 2 ans à faire dans ce lycée avant de s'envoler pour New-York et devenir un star là-bas.

Il le savait, il deviendrait la tête d'affiche sur les comédies musicales à Broadway, il se l'était promis avec Rachel. C'était d'ailleurs avec elle qu'il comptait y aller. Là-bas, il pourrait s'affirmer et vivre son homosexualité pleinement s'en avoir honte ou même avoir parfois envie de se cacher. Il ne serait pas fait insulter à cause de ses vêtements considérés comme trop féminins aux yeux des autres s'il ne les portaient pas mais justement peut-être que là-bas, il deviendrait une star grâce à eux.

La vie de Kurt Hummel était déjà tracée, il tirerait ces 2 ans, s'envolait pour New-York avec sa meilleure amie, irait à la NYADA, commencerait à se produire sur scène, rencontrerait quelqu'un et fonderait une famille avec.

Mais le châtain n'avait pas prévu qu'un bouclé arrogant change tout ses projets et bouleverse complètement sa vie...

-K&B-


	2. Chapter 1

_Donc voici le chapitre 1, donnez-moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience ! Je posterai la suite dès quelle sera écrite, dans quelques jours j'espère. Je suis en période d'examens jusque mardi donc voilà bon courage à tous :) !_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _Janvier 06h_

Kurt avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques années de se réveiller tôt le matin afin de prendre sa douche dans sa salle de bain avant tout le monde. Il aimait avoir le temps le matin et pouvoir arriver à l'école bien réveiller. Évidemment, ce nouveau trimestre n'échappait pas à la règle.

Bien que le châtain avait passé ses vacances avec Rachel à s'entraîner pour leur audition l'année prochaine pour la NYADA, il avait hâte de retourner au Glee club pour un nouveau thème, qu'il espérait pas trop pourri, et de nouvelles performances dans l'auditorium et peut-être même un solo.

Il prit donc son nouveau pantalon et un de ses pulls favoris, étant frileux et partit prendre sa douche. Durant celle-ci, il se mit à penser à ce que son père lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Flash-back :_

 _C'était censé être un mardi comme les autres pour le châtain, rien de spécial si ce n'était que Rachel devait venir pour voir la rediffusion de Funny Girl, qu'ils avaient déjà vus une centaine de fois. Seulement lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine ce matin, il vit de suite la mine consternée de son père. Burt avait d'ailleurs pas mal vieillit ces dernières années. Il avait prit quelques bons kilos depuis la venue de Carole dans leur vie et ne prenait même plus la peine de porter des casquettes pour cacher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait. Seulement, le matin, son père mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils déjeunent tout les 4 ensemble, avec le fils de Carole. Mais ce matin là, Burt était installé devant son assiette et y chipotait avec sa fourchette sans même piquer dans des aliments. Finn n'était même pas présent et Carole était assise à côté de Burt et avait une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Comme si elle le soutenait en silence._

 _-Papa ? demanda timidement le châtain ne voulant pas trop déranger le silence._

 _Seule Carole releva la tête, elle lui fit un petit sourire et se leva. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'invita à s'asseoir en lui déposant une assiette de pankakes. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta de suite pour son père et lança un regard discret à Carole pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Celle-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaules, elle lui apporta le beurre de cacahuètes et se rassit._

 _-Burt, ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait en parler avec Kurt ?_

 _Le père de famille daigna enfin lever ses yeux vers son fils. Kurt vit les yeux fatigués et rougis de son père, ce qui était rare. Son regard s'alarma et il posa une de ses mains moites de stress sur celles fermées de frustration de son père._

 _-Kurt... Mon grand, je vais avoir besoin de toi..._

 _-Tout ce que tu veux papa mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, tu m'inquiète, répondit tout de suite Kurt ayant peur de voir le peu d'entrain de son père disparaître avec ces mots._

 _-Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec des amis. Des amis de la fac. Ils, ils ont eu un accident et ils... ils sont morts sur le coup. Malheureusement, j'étais tout ce qu'il leur restait et leur fils, Blaine n'a pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller. Je suis désolé mon garçon mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te demander de partager ta chambre avec lui..._

 _Un silence s'installa après ces révélations laissant le temps à Kurt de digérer un peu la nouvelle. Lui ? Partager sa chambre ? Avec un garçon ? Son père devenait-il fou ? Pourquoi Finn ne pouvait-il pas l'héberger à sa place ? Puis un garçon alors qu'il est gay ! Son père devait être profondément touché pour ne pas penser à tout ces détails._

 _-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais tu as la plus grande chambre et ce garçon a vraiment besoin de notre aide._

Et Kurt savait que ce serait temporaire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'arrivée de ce Blaine aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'il le verrait au lycée, il n'aurait même pas le temps de se présenter avant. Il espérait que tout ce passe bien avec lui et qu'il ne le rejetterait pas parce qu'il était gay. Il espérait tellement de choses de la venue de ce jeune homme. Il espérait également pouvoir se rapprocher de son demi-frère, Finn. Sa relation avec lui s'était un peu améliorée depuis qu'ils étaient devenus frères mais pas tant que ça. Il restait une certaine distance entre eux qui pouvait rendre les choses facilement gênantes.

Le châtain sortit de sa douche et fit son rituel du matin, il arrangea un peu son teint, fort terne par le manque de sommeil mais aussi à cause des heures de sommeil perdues à force de penser aux brutes du lycée. Il coiffa ses cheveux, mit du fond de teint sur les cicatrices à son poignet et sortit de la salle de bain. Il arrangea sa chambre, fit son lit et prit son sac avec ses affaires dedans. Il monta et sentit de suite la bonne odeur de pankakes. Carole savait que s'était le remède parfait au stress pour Kurt et il la remercia pour ce repas. Il débarqua dans la cuisine, prit Carole dans ses bras, la remercia discrètement, déposa un bisou sur le crâne dégarnit de son père qui semblait également pas à l'aise en ce lundi et fit un signe à Finn.

Ils mangèrent tous calmement, discutant un peu de comment il allait accueillir Blaine et de ce qu'il prévoyait pour le week-end afin de le distraire un peu. Finn et Kurt se levèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un coup de klaxon dehors annonçant l'arrivée de Puck qui emmenait chaque jour Finn. Kurt avait toujours refusé de se joindre à eux, sentant qu'il serait de trop. Alors celui-ci prit sa voiture et partit à l'école sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne journée à Burt et à Carole, d'enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures et de se brosser ses dents. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa voiture avant de démarrer pour être sûr que ses cheveux étaient parfaitement en place.

 _Janvier 08h_

Lorsque Kurt arriva au lycée, il vit Mercedes et Rachel qui l'attendaient sachant très bien qu'il redoutait ce jour. Il les remercia dans sa tête et sortit de sa voiture tout stressé. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait faite cette journée. Est-ce qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec Blaine ? Est-ce que les brutes allaient enfin se lasser de toujours le bousculer ? Est-ce qu'il allait enfin obtenir son premier solo ? Est-ce que Berry allait parler un peu moins ? Il savait que s'était mal de penser ça de son amie mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher parce qu'il avait beau adorer Rachel, elle pouvait facilement taper sur le système lorsqu'elle parlait de Finn ou de son avenir en temps que future star de Broadway. Non pas que ça n'intéressait pas Kurt, c'est juste qu'il connaissait par cœur ses plans alors pas besoin de les dire encore et encore. Sérieusement, Kurt adorait Rachel mais quand s'était la centième fois qu'elle lui parlait de Finn, il en avait plus que marre mais néanmoins, ça lui était très utile quand il avait juste besoin de penser à autre chose. Comme maintenant.

Dès que Kurt arriva près de ses deux amies, il les prit dans ses bras. Elles lui avaient tellement manquées. Depuis la nouvelle que son père lui avait annoncé, Kurt avait préféré rester seul un peu, sachant que bientôt il n'aurait plus de temps seul avec ses lames. Il devrait arrêter ça au cas où Blaine le verrait et le dirait à son près ou du moins, il devait rester discret. C'est pourquoi il avait envie que Blaine se lie vite d'amitié avec d'autres étudiants pour qu'il soit dehors de temps en temps et que le châtain aie du temps pour lui. Il avait donc passer pas mal de temps seul, dans sa chambre, pendant que son père s'en voulait de l'avoir brusquer à quelques jours de la rentrée mais Kurt était content d'avoir pu se sacrifier et se détendre avant cette journée mais malgré tout, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il entra donc avec ses deux amies dans l'enceinte de l'école tout en parlant de ces derniers jours, il inventa un mensonge en disant qu'il préparait la maison pour la venue de Blaine. Les filles crurent à son mensonge sans qu'il aie besoin d'insister. Il leur avait dit pour Blaine mais pas plus. Mercedes lui raconta ses journées passées à l'église afin de pouvoir chanter et de rencontrer toujours plus de personnes. Quant à Rachel, elle lui expliqua le dîner du jeudi avec ses papas et des amis à eux. Leur fils était d'ailleurs très charmant d'après elle. Un certain Jesse si Kurt avait bien écouté. En chemin vers leur casier, ils croisèrent Santana et Brittany accompagnées de Puck, Quinn et Finn.

Santana et Brittany avaient toujours été fort proches, Kurt les soupçonnait même d'être lesbiennes vu la façon dont elles se touchaient parfois lors du Glee club et même dans les couloirs mais il savait également que Puck et Santana couchaient régulièrement ensemble, du coup, il gardait sa théorie pour lui. Finn et Quinn sortaient ensemble depuis déjà un bon moment, ils allaient bien ensemble mais Kurt aurait préféré que son demi-frère soit avec sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble d'après lui. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que Quinn l'appréciait. Sûrement parce qu'il était ami avec Rachel et qu'elle percevait Rachel comme une menace. Kurt, Rachel et Mercedes les saluèrent simplement de la main, sachant qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop être vus avec cette bande de losers. Ils arrivèrent aux casiers et prirent chacun leur affaires continuant à parler. À ce moment-là, Artie, Tina et Mike arrivèrent.

Artie et Tina étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps au début de l'année jusqu'à ce que cette dernière développe des sentiments pour Mike, son copain. Ils étaient tout d'eux asiatiques ce qui les rendaient parfaits ensemble. Kurt avait même aidé Mike pour séduire Tina. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas Artie, au contraire, mais pour lui Mike et Tina étaient comme une évidence, il avait un instinct pour ça. Artie qui était en chaise roulant, pensait que s'était de sa faute, à cause de son handicap. Que Tina ne voulait plus de lui car jamais il ne pourrait la faire tournoyer comme Mike le faisait. Kurt lui avait déjà dit à mainte et mainte reprise que son handicap n'en était pas la cause et que ce n'était un problème pour personne mais Artie avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Ce qui désola beaucoup Kurt quand il vit le regard que jeta Artie aux deux amoureux lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. Mercedes, ayant remarquée l'ambiance tendue, essaya de faire rire un peu l'assemblée :

-Alors quel va être le thème de cette semaine au Glee club ?

Ce qui marcha grandement. Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Mais Kurt avait malgré tout une petite rancœur envers Mr Schuester pour ne pas le laisser aller avec les filles lorsqu'il faisait une semaine les filles contre les garçons. Le châtain pensait toujours que ces derniers n'avaient aucun goût pour la musique.

-On va sûrement avoir, à nouveau, un thème sortis des années 70, plaisanta Artie.

Rachel lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule étant fan de ces années-là.

-Par pitié, pas encore le thème disco ! supplia Tina.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changée depuis qu'elle avait commencée à sortir avec des garçons. Son style s'était féminisé et elle avait stoppée ses mèches de couleur et son total look noir, ou presque, pour revenir à une couleur plus naturelle et des vêtements de couleurs plus vives. Ce qui lui allait nettement mieux.

-Enfin bref. Vous comptez faire quoi ce week-end ? demanda innocemment Mike ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait chez Kurt.

Non pas que ce soit grave mais le châtain préférait ne pas en parler pour l'instant attendant d'avoir la situation un peu plus sous contrôle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! aboya Rachel voyant bien que la discussion allait gêner le châtain.

Pauvre Mike, déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Maintenant, il se faisait même agressé quand il parlait mais Kurt remercia tout de même Rachel.

-Oh du calme le bulldog ! répondit une voix derrière eux. Porcelaine, asiatiques 1 et 2, Obélix, l'handicapé, énonça Santana.

Cette dernière se joignit à eux, se moquant par la même occasion.

-Je vois qu'on les sépare toujours pas ces deux-là, fit-elle en montrant Tina et Mike. Je suppose que tu dois pleurer comme une fillette dans ton lit tout les soirs, Artie. Si seulement tu savais te servir de tes jambes, dit-elle en prenant un faux air triste et compatissant.

-Santana, arrête c'est pas bien de ce moquer d'Artie, c'est pas sa faute si la bonne fée n'a pas voulue lui laisser ses jambes.

-Je n'ai peut-être plus l'usage de mes jambes mais j'ai toujours l'usage de mon pénis !

-Petit branleur, sourit Santana avant de partir en compagnie de Brittany.

Artie les suivit et ensuite Tina et Mike également, il ne resta plus que Kurt, Mercedes et Rachel qui était entrain de vérifier ses cheveux dans le petit miroir accroché à la porte de son casier. Kurt rangea les derniers livres dont il avait besoin dans son sac et tapa sur la porte de son casier afin que celui-ci se referme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette journée, il ne la sentait clairement pas.

-Jolie frappe. On verra quand ce sera mon cul que tu buttera, fit un garçon en frappant sur ses fesses.

Kurt se retourna d'un bond en entendant ces paroles et en sentant son cul le pincer après la tape qu'il venait de recevoir. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire en coin, le clin d'œil et les cheveux bouclés du garçon que celui-ci disparut.

-Mais c'est qui putain ?

-K&B-


	3. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews, follow,... Ca m'a fait très palisir et ça m'a motivée ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur donc je fais comme je peux. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'e laisser une nouvelle review ^^_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _Janvier 09h_

-Merde Kurt ! Tu le connais ce mec ?

Kurt ne dit pas un mot, ne répondit rien toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être serait ce Blaine ? Non, pas possible. Son père l'avait décrit autrement. Il était censé avoir ses cheveux plaqués avec une tonne de gel, avoir des habits soignés et une bonne attitude. Après tout, il venait d'une bonne famille. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir gâché tout ce que ses parents avaient construits pour devenir ça, si ? Kurt n'en revenait pas mais il était pourtant presque sûr que c'était lui.

-Je... Je pense que c'était Blaine.

-Blaine ? Tu veux dire le mec qui doit emménager chez toi ? C'est lui ? demanda Rachel étonnée.

-Je pense bien, oui.

-Il en est hors de question ! Je refuse que tu dormes dans le même lit que ce mec. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire pendant que tu dors ?

-Rachel, calme-toi. Tu penses pas que tu es entrain de le stresser 2 fois plus qu'avant ? Il a plutôt besoin qu'on le rassure, fit remarquer Mercedes.

Kurt la remercia intérieurement d'avoir fait taire Rachel.

-Bon, aller, on va en classe et on avisera plus tard. Compris Kurt ? Tu n'es pas tout seul, s'il le faut tu viendras dormir chez moi, ce soir.

Kurt hocha de la tête et suivit les deux filles en cours d'histoire. Ce n'était pas sa matière préférée mais au moins pendant ce cours-là, il pouvait penser tranquillement. De toute façon, le professeur ne faisait jamais attention aux élèves. Kurt s'assit à côté de Rachel et Mercedes se mit de l'autre côté, à côté d'Artie. À peine le cours commencé que Kurt décrocha déjà de ce que le prof disait. Seulement, le cours fut interrompu par des coups contre la porte. Le même gars que tantôt entra et passa un coup d'œil sur la salle. Lorsqu'il vit Kurt, un sourire en coin se forma.

-Ton nom ? demanda le prof.

-Blaine. Blaine Anderson, fit le garçon d'un air détaché.

-Bien va t'asseoir Blaine.

Blaine passa à côté du châtain faisant courir ses doigts sur la paume ouverte de Kurt, d'une manière sensuelle. Le châtain s'obligea à ne pas relever la tête au geste mais s'était peine perdue lorsque le brun s'assit juste derrière son banc.

Alors que le cours avait déjà commencé et que Blaine était assit juste derrière Kurt, ce dernier sentit une caresse dans son dos. Il se retourna violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?

-Je t'allume, ça se voit pas ? Si t'es disponible après le cours, on pourrait aller tirer notre coup dans les chiottes.

-Désolé mais non merci, Anderson.

-Excusez-moi mais je vous dérange Mr Hummel ?

-Non, continuez. Désolé.

Kurt se retourna et continua à essayer d'écouter le cours. Rachel, à ses côtés, lui envoyait des petits mots d'encouragement sur papier. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, le châtain prit un maximum de temps pour être sûr qu'il ne resterait personne quand il partirait. Il sortit de la classe, le prof étant déjà partit et tomba sur Blaine.

-Hummel donc ?

-Ouais et ? demanda Kurt septique.

Il préférait ne pas dire tout de suite qu'il savait qui il était. Il voulait voir la réaction de Blaine pour déterminer si oui ou non, il comprendrait.

-Non, rien, répondit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils. Toilettes ?

-Pardon ?

-Je t'attendais. On y va ou quoi ?

-J'irai pas aux toilettes avec toi !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je te connais à peine ! Non mais fais-toi soigner. T'as un sérieux problème. Tu viens à peine d'arriver que tu te prends déjà pour le roi. Sauf que ça ne marche pas comme-ça au lycée McKinley.

-T'es vierge, c'est ça le problème, fit le brun d'un ton détaché. Je vais le régler, t'inquiète pas, reprit-il.

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et partit à son prochain cours.

-K&B-

Puis vient l'heure du déjeuner. Kurt avait passé ses premières heures de la journée à penser au brun se demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi, comment il réagirait quand il apprendrait pour Kurt. Il s'assit à une table en compagnie de Mercedes, de Rachel et des autres membres du Glee club. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas être vus les uns avec les autres, ils avaient prit l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble. Le repas était très agité au niveau de Santana et calme au niveau de Kurt, Rachel essayant de combler les vides.

Alors que Kurt touchait à peine à sa salade, il vit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés, les personnes à la table se taisant soudainement.

-Alors Hummel, tu déjeunes avec tes petits amis ? demanda Blaine en touchant la cuisse du châtain.

Il se mit à exercer une pression, la caressant en remontant lentement vers l'entre jambe de Kurt.

-Dégage tes sales pattes de là Anderson.

Kurt se rendait compte de son erreur et se tourna vers Finn s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de ce dernier mais rien ne vient. Il les regardait toujours du même air qu'auparavant. Blaine ne bougea pas sa main continuant ses mouvements.

-C'est ton copain ? demanda Blaine en chuchotant dans l'oreille de Kurt.

-Ça te regarde pas.

-J'en déduis que non vu la façon dont il te regarde. Par contre, ça ne te dérangerait pas, je me trompe ?

La main du brun commença à faire des mouvements au niveau du sexe de Kurt, le caressant à travers ses vêtements. Kurt émit un léger gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour être sûr de ne pas faire plus de bruit. Les membres du Glee club les regardant toujours, Kurt baissa les yeux de honte.

-Bah alors Blaine ? Je vois que tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux amis. Tu nous remplace déjà ? demanda un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que Blaine.

Kurt remercia intérieurement ce garçon. Ce dernier s'assit au côtés de Blaine, prit son visage dans ses fines mains et embrassa langoureusement le brun qui retira sa main de Kurt. Kurt détourna les yeux des deux garçons ayant honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Blaine et lui alors que le brun avait déjà un copain. Mais pourquoi lui demander de baiser dans les toilettes s'il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un ? Rien de tout cela n'était très logique. Lorsque les deux garçons se lâchèrent, Kurt se mit à examiner le nouveau venu. Cheveux châtains clairs parfaitement coiffés, de beaux yeux verts, une taille fine,... Pas de doutes, il aurait pu être mannequin. Le châtain ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

-Seb je te présente Kurt, fit Blaine en présentant le châtain. Et les autres.

-Recommence, je crois que j'ai pas suivis, tu t'es fais beaucoup trop d'amis, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Moques-toi de moi.

Blaine bouscula gentiment Sebastian et lui sourit. 3 autres personnes arrivèrent et s'installèrent juste en face des deux amis, à côtés de Mercedes.

-Bah alors les amoureux, qui sont vos nouveaux amis ? demanda un noir.

-Parle pour toi David, c'est les amis de Blaine, pas les miens, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est bon les gars vous avez finit ?

-Ça va. C'est pas parce que tu es devenu un petit délinquant du jour au lendemain que tu dois le jouer avec nous, petit Blaine, dit un blond.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme-ça Jeff. Je suis sûr que sur un ring, je te bats, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Les membres du Glee club les regardaient interagir silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Santana intervient.

-Wow attendez là. Porcelaine tu m'expliques ce qu'un Hobbit vient faire là ? demanda Santana en pointant Blaine du doigt.

-T'es qui toi pour parler de moi comme-ça ? demanda violemment Blaine en se levant.

-C'est bon, calmez-vous, répondit Kurt calmement.

-Toi, porcelaine, occupe-toi de ton débile de frère.

-Santana, rassieds-toi et laisse Kurt parler, fit la douce voix de Brittany.

Santana obéit à Brittany mais continua à regarder Blaine d'un air mauvais.

-C'est Blaine, il...

Pendant un instant Kurt hésita à raconter la vérité. À leur dire que ce garçon viendrait habiter avec lui pendant quelques temps et qu'ils devraient même dormir ensemble mais il ne savait pas si Finn avait parler de Blaine alors il s'abstient d'en parler et raconta sa vérité.

-Il est en cours d'histoire avec moi.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ce mec est juste en cours d'histoire avec toi et maintenant il squatte notre table avec ses potes ?

-Ouais...

-Je vais aussi le dépuceler, rajouta Blaine.

Tous les membres se tournèrent vers Kurt qui écarquilla des yeux à la réflexion du brun. Alors que Sebastian à ces côtés se mit à rire.

-Kurt ? C'est vrai ? demanda Rachel.

-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit Kurt, ses joues devenant rouges.

-Eh bien, il y a du boulot par ici, fit Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Blaine.

-Ce gosse n'est clairement pas près à coucher avec toi et je sais ce que je dis.

Le déjeuner continua dans cette ambiance : Sebastian et Blaine en messe basse ainsi que Brittany et Santana. Puck dévorant Santana et Quinn des yeux, Rachel dévorant Finn. Tina et Mike s'embrassant rendant Artie jaloux. Mercedes apprenant à connaître David. Jeff et Wesley ; le dernier venu ; discutant entre eux. Puis Kurt dans ses pensées et jetant par moment des coups d'œil au bouclé à ses côtés. Il se demandait pourquoi depuis l'arrivée de Sebastian, il ne le calculait plus du tout et pourquoi ces deux-là étaient si proches s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient sex-friend ? Non, non, Kurt ne pouvait même pas imaginer ces deux-là coucher ensemble. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas assez de connaissance en ce domaine pour imaginer deux personnes aussi proches. Bien sûr, il savait que ça devait arriver mais juste pas tout de suite. La cloche du self retentit signalant aux lycéens de retourner en classe.

-Blaine, tu fais comment pour plus tard ?

-J'ai l'adresse de la famille.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille avec toi ? demanda Wesley.

-Nan, c'est bon. Merci les gars mais je suis plus un bébé.

-Ok. Envoie un message pour nous dire comment ça se passe et si t'as un frère canon pour que je me le fasse, répondit Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Blaine fit un sourire à Sebastian et partit. Kurt qui avait tout suivit se tourna vers Rachel et lui fit un regard angoissé. La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard rassurant et l'accompagna au casier le temps de prendre leurs livres.

-Bah regardez les mecs ! C'est princesse Hummel et sa servante, Berry. Passez une bonne journée les fillettes, fit Karofsky en leur lançant des slushies.

Les deux acolytes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre sentant le froid des slushies leur monter aux cerveaux. Ils se précipitèrent vers les toilettes, fermant leurs casiers par la même occasion. Kurt entra dans les toilettes pour garçon, se précipita vers les éviers pour enlever la substance de ses cheveux et de son visage. Il enleva son t-shirt faisant attention à ne rien renverser sur son pantalon et prit un sac plastique dans son sac d'école pour le mettre dedans. Il mouilla les zones où du slushies était présent et prit du papier afin de s'essuyer. À ce moment-là, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra alors que Kurt était toujours occupé à enlever le slushies.

-Bah alors Hummel fallait me prévenir au lieu de faire ça tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Anderson ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, fit-il en montrant le torse du châtain.

Il s'approcha violemment, prit les hanches du châtain dans ses mains et le coinça contre l'évier.

-Lâche-moi ! ordonna Kurt.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser m'échapper cette fois-ci ?

Le châtain ne répondit rien contractant sa mâchoire de fureur. Il en avait plus que marre de ce petit con. Il pensait pouvoir tout faire sans que personne ne lui dise rien et ça énervait au plus au point Kurt.

Blaine approcha ses lèvres du torse du châtain et lécha un restant de slushies qui s'étalait. Il goûta la peau de Kurt qui n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Le bouclé prit un téton de Kurt entre ses lèvres et l'aspira, faisant gémir le jeune homme. La sonnerie retentit ce qui fit peur à Blaine concentrer sur Kurt. Ce dernier en profita pour s'éloigner du bouclé, enfiler un t-shirt et vite s'échapper des toilettes.

-K&B-

Blaine eut finit les cours un peu plus tôt que les autres élèves, devant se rendre à la résidence où il passerait les prochains mois le temps de lui trouver une solution. Il prit sa moto et se rendit à l'adresse qu'on lui avait donné. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ces gens ni même s'ils étaient sympa. Il supposait que oui sinon ses parents n'auraient pas été amis avec. Après ça faisait quand même longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus alors la tension monta pour le bouclé. Bien que son attitude ces derniers temps laissait à désirer, il espérait tout de même faire bonne impression car si cette famille l'aimait bien, il aurait plus de chance de rester.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il sonna à la porte de se préoccupant pas du nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Un homme lui ouvrit. Il était vêtu d'une vieille casquette de baseball, d'une chemise à carreau et d'un jeans. Dès qu'il le vit, il lui sourit immédiatement. Au moins, il est accueillant. L'homme l'invita à le suivre dans la cuisine où une femme était déjà présente.

-Blaine, je te présente Carole, ma femme et moi c'est Burt.

-Bonjour, répondit timidement le jeune homme.

-Allez viens mon grand, je vais te faire visiter. Les garçons vont pas tarder à rentrer.

-Les garçons ? demanda Blaine.

-Oui, Carole a un fils et j'en ai un également, c'est d'ailleurs avec lui que tu dormiras.

Blaine hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Il se sentit légèrement plus angoissé de savoir qu'il allait cohabiter avec 2 autres garçons qui s'entendaient sûrement déjà bien donc il serait de trop. Burt lui montra le salon, lui expliquant qu'il regarderait le match au soir avec le fils de Carole donc il l'invita à se joindre à eux, ce que Blaine accepta adorant le baseball. Il lui montra également l'étage avec la salle de bain, sa chambre, la chambre de Finn que Blaine reconnu comme étant également un grand fan. Ensuite, ils descendirent tout les deux jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt et la nouvelle chambre de Blaine. Celui-ci fut étonné de la grandeur de la chambre et comprit pourquoi il dormirait ici. Burt lui parla un peu de son fils lui disant que c'était un très bon chanteur, qu'il adorait la mode,... Blaine digéra les informations et se détendit de plus en plus grâce à la présence de Burt.

-Papa ! On est rentré ! entendirent les deux hommes.

-Aller, viens, je vais te les présenter.

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage et entendirent 3 voix dans la cuisine. Burt accompagna Blaine jusque dans la cuisine dans laquelle une surprise attendait ce dernier.

-Nous voilà, annonça Burt.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent et Blaine reconnu un des membres du Glee club et Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Merde il était dans sa maison et ils devront dormir dans le même lit. Le teint du bouclé se fit immédiatement pâle.

-K... Kurt ?

-K&B-


End file.
